Walking Home
by Growl Snarl
Summary: God and Joan walk home, and talk. Just a sweet little moment between the two, but not romantic.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, my first JoA fic, I'm really nervous about it, so decided to just start of with a small little chunk. If people like it, I'll continue (probably making it a God/Joan fic). It should be an interesting ride either way. Written quickly. Kind of like a 20 minutes with Joan ficlet.

"Joan!" a voice called down the Arcadia High hallway.

Spinning around, Joan Girardi came face to face with God. Rolling her eyes, and turning back to rifle in her locker, she asked impatiently, "What? What's my almighty mission? My holy to-do? My sacred duty? My blessed assignment?"

God merely raised his eyebrows at the ranting teen before answering solemnly, "Walking home."

Joan looked at him questioningly, "huh?"

"Walking home." He repeated slowly, as though talking to a child.

"I was gonna do that anyway." Joan answered impatiently, before continuing, "What I'm asking is why you came to tell me to do something I was already going to do."

God smiled brightly at the confused teen, "Because I want to walk with you."

"I should have known," Joan muttered into her locker before swinging it shut. Turning to God, she asked, "Then you'll tell me about my divine quest, right? You know, just once, I'd like to not be given some confusing backwards assignment that only makes sense when you explain it."

"There is no assignment, Joan." God said patronizingly.

"Really?" she asked surprised. If there was no assignment, there was no reason for God to visit her. If she was done, she might never see him again. "Because, it's not that I don't like doing your work. I do, really. Am I fired?"

God laughed at the suggestion, "No, Joan, you aren't fired. Technically you weren't even hired, but you'll still be seeing me."

"Oh, good." Joan sighed, relived for reasons she couldn't explain. God had kind of grown on her. She didn't know how she'd feel once he stopped visiting.

After standing there for a minute while Joan reassured herself with the knowledge that she wasn't fired, God smiled and gestured to the school doors. "Shall we?"

"What?" Joan asked, blinking out of her daze. "Oh, yeah. Let's go home," she smiled at God as she swung her locker shut.


	2. Omniscient

Chapter Two:

"So, will I see you tomorrow?" Joan asked God as they approached her home.

"I don't know," God answered easily. "We'll see."

Joan raised an eyebrow at his uncertain response. "What happened to being omniscient?"

"Joan, we've covered this. I know a lot, but I don't know everything; free will means that I don't always know what happens, just possibilities." God answered with a grin.

"So you honestly don't know if you'll be visiting me tomorrow?" Joan asked, surprised.

"Nope," God shrugged, "I know I'd like to, but if there's no reason, then…"

"You need a reason?" Joan asked, unexplainably hurt. "You can't just visit me because you want to?"

God smiled. "Joan, I just did, that's what this is. But no, I can't be popping in whenever I want to. I've got a universe to run, after all."

"So what was today about?" Joan wondered.

"Well, right now there are no major disasters or calamities happening, so I'm visiting a friend. Do you mind?"

"No! This is nice, I mean… It's nice to see you when you aren't 'conducting' me as your 'instrument'." Joan laughed.

"It's nice to not have to instruct you, Joan. I hate that all this pressure is put on you, but you're the only one who listens to me." God responded, mirroring her smile with a sad one of his own.

Joan looked at him questioningly, "What do you mean by listens?"

"I speak to people all the time, asking them to do my work; not everyone listens." He explained

"Oh," Joan responded shortly.

"Joan, it's not that you weren't my first choice–"

"How did you – Oh, right. Omniscient."

"Joan, I would have talked to you even if there were a thousand others I could get to do my work. You're special. You're connected to the universe – to me – in a way no others are." God said softly, wondering if she knew how special she truly was to him.

Joan brushed that aside, not wanting to dwell on what all that meant. "How come you are all omniscient now, but you weren't earlier?" she asked as they walked up the steps to her front door.

God laughed at the question, "I'm always omniscient; I know all things current and past. I just can't predict everything future."

"Well," Joan picked her keys out of her bag. "I guess I _might _see you tomorrow then."

"Maybe," God responded with a bright smile.

"Thanks for walking me home and all," Joan stalled, wanting to see more of this side of God.

"My pleasure."

"Right," she laughed. "Well, bye."

"Have a good night, Joan." God smiled, turning to walk away.

"Yeah." Joan muttered. Lifting her voice, she yelled after him, "Hey, you too! I hope there's no …apocalypse or anything."

God raised a hand over his shoulder in a parting wave.

Joan turned back to open the door to her home. "I can't believe I said that," she muttered. "Apocalypse?"


End file.
